Chisaki Miyazaki/Relationship
Friends Fuyuzora Kogarashi Chisaki is Fuyuzora's classmate in Yumekuri Highschool. They first meet when Yuuna lifts her skirts and misunderstands thinking that he flipped her skirt on the first day of school calling him the worst. After Kogarashi tells everyone he is a spiritual user, she decided to rely on him to help her with the supernatural happenings that were going on at her house. Ever since that incident, her relationship towards him improved, and she becomes friends with various spiritual-related beings like Yuuna and Koyuzu. As the story progresses, Chisaki learns more about Kogarashi's unnatural background prior to their first meeting. This leads into Chisaki defending Kogarashi's standing as a spiritual ability user when everyone else was doubting him or making fun of him for it. It is through these various incidents, that she begins to see his good points and slowly begins to develop feelings for him. After spending time alone with him in her house during a winter storm, she eventually comes in terms with these feelings and admits she loves Kogarashi to two of her friends who also love him, Yuuna and Hibari. She has since began competing for his affection. While she is not as forward as the other girls who have feelings for him, Chisaki tries her best to appeal to him. A running gag in the series is that Chisaki tends to have various romantic or lustful delusions between her and Kogarashi. Kanazawa Seri Seri is Chisaki's friend whom she met in her third year of middle school. She helped Seri to be rid of her delinquency image. Their friendship is close enough that Seiri believes Chisaki's claims of spiritual existences like Yuuna. Shigaraki Koyuzu When Koyuzu was originally on her own, she becomes enamored by Chisaki's breast and started to observe her through Chisaki's stuff animals. The incident lead to Chisaki believing she was being haunted by her stuff animals and requested for Kogarashi's help.The two became officially aquatinted after the incident was resolved and Chisaki decides to let Koyuzu observe her breast much to Koyuzu's joy. The two have since became close that Chisaki would visit the Yuragi Inn to see her, and Koyuzu would sometimes stay over at Chisaki's house. They become something similar to a family towards each other. Their bonds become so deep that it grants Koyuzu the ability to easily posses Chisaki. Morino Kokono Kokono is her childhood friend. When there was something supernatural was happening at Kokono's school, Chisaki consults with Kogarashi and Yuuna to help her friend's case. Yuuna Yunohara Yuuna finds Chisaki cute and flipped her skirt to see what she panties was wearing. Originally, Chisaki couldn't see Yuuna and only becomes aware of her existence after Yuuna and Kogarashi helped Chisaki with a strange phenomena involving Koyuzu hunting her. The two then became good friends after Chisaki wanted to know more about her. They would often talk to each other by communicating through a notepad until Koyuzu created a temporary body for Yuuna to possess. When Yuuna began to question her feelings towards Kogarashi, Chisaki gives Yuuna advice and confirmation that those feelings were indeed love. Ironically, the conversation made Chisaki aware of her own grown feelings towards Kogarashi. Initially, they were both troubled over this because of their friendship. Along with Hibari, when the two finally admitted their feelings to each other about Kogarashi, did they officially become rivals in love. Ameno Sagiri The two attend the same school in Yumekuri Highschool. Unbeknownst to Chisaki, Sagiri is quite jealous of Chisaki's feminine charms that Sagiri calls her a "Femine Monster". Regardless, the two are close friends as fellow classmates and when it comes to the supernatural. Sagiri is also aware of Chisaki's feelings towards Kogarashi. Ameno Hibari The become acquainted after Hibari transfer to Yumekuri Highschool as fellow classmates. Hibari immediately saw Chisaki as a "dangerous" individual for Kogarashi's affection. However, she is touched by Chisaki's kindness that she is willing to ask Chisaki for advised such as how to grow her breasts despite being slightly aware of Chisaki's position with Kogarashi. When Chisaki, along with Yuuna, finally confessed they are in love with Kogarashi, she initially called Chisaki cruel but at the same time became happy how they were all able to share their mutual feelings. They have since became friends and love rivals. Family Miyazaki Hiyori Hiyori is Chisaki's mother. She learned from her that "all men are wolves." In spite of that, her mother appears to trust her daughter's judgment of character and is supportive of her daughter's feelings towards Kogarashi. Category:Relationship